Lyle West
Lyle West Biography Lyle West is the main protagonist of the series and was the boyfirend to Sarah Palmer. He meets Sarah Palmer at a lodge while on vacation, and the two sing together. The two later find themselves attending the same school as Sarah moved to Los Angeles. Through a series of events, they fall in love, then the two end up singing together once more and become boyfriend and girlfriend. Lyle has a very kind personality and stays sharp to what he wants. He is an optimist, and slightly naïve. Lyle is a very bright boy, who, according to Ryan and the other members in Teen Addictiom, Lyle is very conflicted, torn between his image as "Lyle the Guitar Lord" and "Lyle the Performing Arts Dude". This is further complicated by his dad and his friends who want him to choose basketball instead of singing. Lyle is very close to his dad, who wants him to get into a good college with a basketball scholarship, most likely University of Albuquerque. In Season Two, Lyle's pursuit of the scholarship often ends in conflict with his friends or Sarah. For the most part, though, Lyle and his dad have a great relationship. Relationships Sarah Palmer (ex-girlfirend) See info in Larah Natalie Sarich (ex-girlfriend) The relationship is first seen in Overtime, when Lyle and Natalie reveal to Sarah that they are in a relationship. Lyle breaks up with her in Trekmind and Natalie blames it on Sarah and says that he and Sarah will regret it. In The Role You Were Born To Play, Natalie spots Lyle looking at Ryder flirting with Sarah and says that he is jealous but after making fun of Sarah. They talk at the sign up sheet and Natalie says that she has the perfect song for "us" to sing. They sing Everybody Talks in order to get the roles of Sandy and Danny in the musical of Grease. In the callbacks for Born To Hard Jive, Natalie begins to get feisty and at one point is taken of the stage by Lyle after she tried to go after Sarah. At the callback sheet, Lyle and Natalie lose the roles of Sandy and Danny to Sarah and Ryder. Lyle getting the role of Putzie and Natalie getting Patty Simcox. Lyle says that it didn't work out and Natalie says that he has been saying that a lot. Songs Solos Season One: Song nhjc.jpg|S.U.R.E (Overtime)|link=S.U.R.E Season Two: Song fnjvm.jpg|Someone Else (Something New)|link=Someone Else Song Dnfvn.jpg|Tell Me Your Heart (Blame It On The Alcohol)|link=Tell Me Your Heart Song iw.jpg|My Prerogative (Guilty Pleasures)|link=My Prerogative Song als.jpg|Scream (Concerts)|link=Scream Season Three: Song zxcm.png|Let Me Love You (The Deal)|link=Let Me Love You Song oje.jpg|High and Dry (Choke)|link=High and Dry Song hhhhh.jpg|Run Rudolph Run (Choke)|link=Run Rudolph Run Song xx.png|Bet On It (Trio)|link=Bet On It Song la.png|More Than A Woman (Suprises)|link=More Than A Woman Duets Season One: Song|Crazy/U' Drive Me Crazy (Sarah Palmer) (Overtime)|link=Crazy/U' Drive Me Crazy Song msc.jpg|Everybody Talks (Natalie Sarich) (The Role You Were Born To Play)|link=Everybody Talks Song mnk.jpg|Superman (Ryder Lynn) (Duets)|link=Superman Sonh nun.jpg|I Don't Want To Know (Natalie Sarich) (Valentine)|link=I Don't Want To Know Song wh9.jpg|Heart Shaped Wreckage (Sarah Palmer) (Beautiful)|link=Heart Shaped Wreckage Song nmc.jpg|Ghost (Natalie Sarich) (Everlasting)|link=Ghost Song dnf.png|Dreaming Wide Awake (Sarah Palmer) (Everlasting)|link=Dreaming Wide Awake Song @1.jpg|Don't Let Me Know (Sarah Palmer) (Calender Girls)|link=Don't Let Me Know Song fjokv.png|Love Song (Sarah Palmer) (Dreams)|link=Love Song Season Two: Song qw.png|Dreaming Wide Awake (Reprise) (Natalie Sarich) (Scandals)|link=Dreaming Wide Awake (Reprise) Season Three: Song dnfc.jpg|Unchained Melody (Ryder Lynn) (Trio)|link=Unchained Melody Song nkfv.jpg|Say Something (Natalie Sarich) (Guilty Pleasures)|link=Say Something Category:Main Character Category:Teen Addiction